We're From Different Worlds
by LOJSS
Summary: Set during S3; Prom Night. "It was almost laughingly how everyone she got serious with cheated on her."


_Set during season 3, Prom night. A little mix of how Marissa feels after being cheated on by Volchok, followed by a little heart-to-heart-talk between them. Will she run back into his arms or will she leave him behind?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The OC._

* * *

><p><strong>We're From Different Worlds<br>**

* * *

><p>Marissa sat by herself down the pier, like she always did when she needed time for herself. It was prom night, though it wasn't the best night of her life, like it should've been while going in high school.<p>

She had gone with Volchok, being happy to have him there by her side. But when she had found him out on the porch, kissing some random chick, it broke within her. She didn't love him, it was way too soon to feel that deeply. But she was definitely starting to fall for him, and against her will, she was starting to fall hard.

It was almost laughingly how everyone she got serious with cheated on her. First Luke cheated on her with her best friend, Holly. Then it was Ryan, though he hadn't cheated on her, he'd hurt her in ways she could never imagine. She'd loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone, even more than Luke. And now, Volchok.

He was a totally different story. He wasn't like anyone Marissa would normally date. He was wild, reckless, dominant, careless and self-conscious. He didn't care what other people thought of him, or what he did. He was the leader. Marissa had always thought that was what sucked her into his bubble. He was everything she never had.

And now it was gone. He'd thrown it away, without blinking.

Perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised. It was his nature to play around with girls. It was what he'd been taught to do.

Marissa sighed and listened to the waves crashing down on the shore in front of her. She loved sitting there on the porch, watching the sun go down by the horizon and feel the wind swirl around her, making her hair look like a mess.

She jumped when she heard a noise to her left. Her head snapped to its direction, searching for whoever it was. She gasped, seeing Volchok approach her with his head hung low.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa spat angerly.

"I, I needed to see you." Volchok answered, his head still hung low. Marissa was shocked, this was a sight of him she'd never seen before. She thought no one had seen this side of him.

"You don't think you've done enough already? You humiliated me."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just.." He sighed deeply, "All of this is new to me. I, don't know how to act."

Marissa's eyes widened, did she really hear him right?

"New to you? You've never been in a relationship without cheating on the girl?"

"No." Volchok answered quickly, without any hesitation at all. "I've never been in a real relationship before."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Kevin snapped.

"Well, it doesn't change anything." Marissa said, "It doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me."

"Marissa, come on, I'm trying here."

"Not hard enough," Marissa stood up and walked down the ramp. She turned to the opposite direction to where Kevin stood and walked as fast as her legs would take her. Though she knew it was a losing call, she didn't slow down.

Volchok reached her within a few second, grabbing her arm in a tight grip.

"Can you just hear me out?" Kevin asked through his teeth, his head snapped in different directions, checking no one was around. Marissa sighed, but nodded her head. She thought that he at least deserved a chance to explain himself.

A few minutes went by, silence laid thick in the air between them.

"When you asked me to hear you out, I thought you were going to speak." Marissa said sarcastically.

It was Kevin's turn to sigh, "I knew I had to have you since the first time I saw you. I mean, you're like nothing I have ever seen before. You're hot." Kevin began, earning a eye-roll from Marissa. "You're kind, caring, smart, and you're funny. You're not afraid of having fun.

"And I thought that you'd be a nice play. Someone I could use for the moment and then ditch. But then you began to see me, the real me, and you wasn't afraid. You didn't run away. I started falling for you, and then I got scared. When I saw you with your friends, your real friends, I got scared. I saw how different we are and I don't fit in your world. We're from different worlds."

Marissa flinched at his choice of words. That was the exact same words Ryan had said to her, the night before he'd leave Newport for good. She had cried herself to sleep that night, together with so many following nights.

"No, we're not." Marissa cut in, "I'm not that different from you."

"Are you high?"

"No, I'm not high." Marissa laughed a little, "You might think I'm perfect, because I live in a big house, have a step-father with alot of money and usually get what I want. But I get what I want because I manipulate my mother. I threaten her into giving me what I want."

"It doesn't matter. I've heard about you Marissa, I know you used to live the perfect life."

"Well, you're wrong." She argued. She's tired of people thinking she lived the perfect life. There was nothing perfect about it. She was a failure, her family was a failure.

"That's not really what's important here."

"Then what is?"

"Me. You. _Us_."

"There's no 'us'."

"Marissa.."

"Save it. I appreciate you being here, apologizing, but it won't change anything. As they say, 'once a cheater, always a cheater'. How can I trust you after this? How can I trust that you're not going to cheat on me again?"

"Truthfully, you can't. You just have to trust me. Believe my word. That's all I can give you right now.

"Please, Marissa, give me another chance." Volchok pleaded, practically begging on his knees for her to give him another chance. It was all he wanted right now. He believed she was the one he wanted to be with.

"I don't have anymore chances to give." Marissa simply answered, before turning on her heel and left Kevin there, alone. One single tear escaped her eyes while she walked towards her car. A burning feeling envolved in her chest, tearing her apart inside out.

She was confident about her choice. This was the right thing to do. At least tonight. She was not sure what tomorrow would bring, all she knew was that she would deal with that when she needed to. But as she walked, she felt a wave of pain and loss sneak up on her. She would most definitely miss Kevin, but it was the right thing to do. It had to be.

* * *

><p><em>That's "We're From Different Worlds". I just had to write this. Simply because I love Marchok.<em>

_Please, make me happy and leave reviews. It would mean alot. XO_


End file.
